The Challenges Of Being Undead
by Nicole's-the-name
Summary: Have you ever had one of those days that start out perfectly, but then all of a sudden a vampire forces you to drink his blood, kills you and turns you into a vampire in transition- and you just know that your entire week/year is screwed? Yeah that's what it was like for Nicky on the day that changed her life forever!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - The Vamp**

 **Nicky's POV**

 **What in hell am I gonna choose. Do I die or do I become some sort of monster that should just be fictional. Why me out of all the people of the stinking Eath WHY MEEE?**

 **I was about to throw the blood bag to the wall when I stopped myself. If I throw the blood bag to then I'd have no blood to transition with if I decide to and anyway I don't think my mom would appreciate a bloody wall. But then again she wouldn't much appreciate me dead either .**

 **Now your probably saying what in hell is going on so let me go back to this morning a day which I thought was gonna be a regular and fun day out!**

 **5 hours Earlier**

 **I was so excited! I mean its not everyday that my high school, which I'm sad to say is all girls, joins with the other high schools and puts together a treasure hunt!**

 **I remember them telling us that when we do find the treasure it will be guarded and we have to find away around. I had just put all the clues together and was on my way to the location. I was about to turn around the corner when I saw the guard with a guy in front of him.**

 **The guy was really tall, and blond with piercing blue eyes. Pretty hot I was saying to myself .**

 **"Fudge, he got here before me," I said to myself. I was staring at him to see what he was about to do when all of a sudden these fangs shoot out of his mouth and then in a slit second they were plunged in the guards neck and drained him till he was dry.**

 **I threw myself to a wall and started breathing heavily. "This dude is a vampire." I was saying to myself "A VAMMMPPPPIRRRE." I always believed that supernatural exists , I even was seriously obsessed with vampires as a little girl. But now I had seen one kill a man and I was TERRRIFFIED.**

 **I heard no noise when all of a sudden I feel a pair of hands on my neck and lifting me into the air. He started staring at me and then started speaking with this deep mesmerizing voice. "Look what we have here. You saw me kill him didn't you" he was saying more to himself then to me.**

 **A million thoughts were speeding through my head but the most prominent and most spine chilling was "What was this VAMPIRE gonna do to me."**

 **Will he kill her. Will he erase her memory? All these questions answered next chapter**

 **So this is my first fanfiction so I hope you like it! Pls review and tell me what you think and tell your friends if you like it! I will be updating at least weekly (probably more often)! Pls review and PM me to tell me any suggestions you may have**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Death and Undeath**

 **Nicky's POV**

 **I could feel him breathing on my neck. I had this BAD feeling that I wouldn't make it out of this alive. I was right obviously, but not in the way I thought.**

 **"Well I could erase your memory," the vampire said. That second I felt my spirits lifting. I could forget all of this and go on with my life! But then he had to open that damn mouth of his and continue speaking "Yes I definitely could do that, but I won't because its too boring and I don't like being bored."**

 **With that I could feel my stomach fall- literally. He then continued by saying "Yes I know what I'll do. I will make you a vampire like me that way you'll have to keep my secret".**

 **That's when I struggled to get out of his grasp but all with no success as be held me with an iron grip. He then let his fangs drop out and bit his wrist letting blood pour out. He then placed it to my mouth and made me drink. That's when I struggled to get out of his grip again with no success.**

 **"Shhhhh, don't struggle my dear". He then said "I am only giving you a gift. You will get to live forever. Oh and don't forget that if you don't drink blood by 10 hours after you wake up you will die, again." He then threw me a blood bag and just as I caught it he snapped my neck.**

 **Present**

 **So that's what happened 5 hours ago. And I am still left with the hardest decision ever to become a vampire or die. I have been debating this for hours now and I have FINNAAALLLY come to a decision: I will become a vampire in order to survive.**

 **I started taking a sip from the blood bag in front of the mirror. As soon as I swallowed a drop I felt a pair of fangs shoot out of her mouth, I had visible veins of pumping blood under her eyes and I could see that the places where her eyes had been previously white was a blood red shade.**

 **My senses are better than they had ever been- I am stronger, faster and can see and smell better. I can smell the blood in the blood bag. My mind knows that I should save it for later but she couldn't.**

 **In vampire films and books the hunger of blood just seems like a craving like a human craves sweet treats. It was that but at the same time it was soooo much more than that. Yes it was a craving, but it was also a want, a need, a must, a have to and most of a have to have and want to have.**

 **I quickly drained the entire blood bag and didn't regret one bit of it! It was the best thing I EVVVEEERRR tasted it was pure heaven.**

 **I was worried about one thing though. How I was going to tell my best friends. It was out of the question keeping something like this from them, I am gonna tell them. I was also going to have to find a way to tell them that we can not hang out together anymore. The guilt was killing me from the inside out but I knew I couldn't control myself around them, around their blood.**

 **Soo what do you think? Pls write back to me and tell me what you think! I will update as soon as possible. I hope you like it . Any suggestions on the story or on the characters?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- The Vampiric Confession

Nicky's POV

As I am walking into school I can't help but feel nervous. I had to tell all of my best friends that I am a vampire. How are they going to take this news? Are they going to hate me? The hunger building inside me isn't helping much either. How am I going to feed? I don't have any blood bags and I am sure as hell not feeding live. I'll worry about this later, right now I have to worry about telling my friends.

I can see them all together at our usual spot, where there is no one to disturb or hear us. I walked up to them and started talking to them. God I am so nervous. "Hey guys, umm, so I have something important to tell you," I started to say. "Well yesterday, God how do I put this. You remember when I told you I passed out on that treasure hunt, well, I kinda sorta was actually … dead. I-I got turned. I-I'm a vampire," I said over what felt like an hour.

My friends, who obviously thought I was kidding- and who could blame them, started making fun and teasing me. Iwas met with a chorus of surrreees and yeah in your dreams. My friend Ellie actually said that I should get help. I tried to stay calm, I did, but with these heightened emotions I just couldn't and I kinda over reacted, just a smidge.

I grabbed Ellie by the throat and slammed her into the wall using vampire super speed. I looked her straight in the eye with my fangs out and with my blood red eyes and hissed at her. God, I have to start acting more ….. well human. I looked straight into her eyes and all of my friends eyes, each had a different emotion in them: fear, shock, upset, I even think I saw awe in one of them.

Right then I realised that it's not safe for any one of them to stay friends with me or even close to me. I had to make them fear me so that they would no longer want to be friends with me. This is going to be a challenge, I thought to my self, me and my friends are practically inseparable.

I looked straight at them and told them, "I am not in the mood for this right now and you are seriously pissing me off. I am a monster that can hear your heart beat and wants your blood, deal with it. " As I was turning around I added "Oh, and stay away from me. I don't want to hurt you guys."

And with that I dropped Ellie on the floor and retreated to the toilets at super speed. There was no one there so I started pouring my eyes out. Blood red tears started streaming from my eyes and I had no way of stopping them. Why did this have to happen to me, WHY ME?

 **How will they react? Will they except her monster side? All of these questions will be answered and more next chapter! Please review and tell me what you think or what you want to see next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- The Not-So-Negative Reaction

Nicky's POV

I am wiping the red tears pouring from my eyes when I hear my friends walk in. Damn them knowing me so well. Why can't they see I just want to be left alone? The first to speak is Carla and she is speaking to me with the usual self-confidence she is trying to hide her fear but her heart beat is a tell tail because it is unusually high for her.

Carla started telling me "Nicky we don't care what the hell you are. We know you will control the hunger to be with us. We are your friends and we are not leaving you alone." I feel like yelling right at her face. I calm myself down and tell her "It's easier said than done. I need and want blood with everything I've got and I can hear your running through your veins. So no it's not that easy. " I paused for a second then continued "And anyway why do you want to be friends with me anymore. I have no heartbeat, I don't need to breathe. I'm dead."

"I'm dead" I said again but this time it wasn't to them, it was to me. Realisation hit me hard. I was dead and if it wasn't for some magical blood running through my veins when I died, right now my body would be in a coffin and my soul would be who knows where. I fell straight on the ground when I realised this and I made the floor vibrate with the fall.

This time Mattie spoke, "And we don't care Nic. I mean you are here and that is not matters not what you eat. Anyway you are starving and we want you to feed from us to show you we don't care." I can't do it. I won't do it. If I feed from them it will be extremely difficult to stop. Through I was hungry but I had to find another way to feed.

So I lied. I told her, "No, I'm not hungry. I'll work something out when I am but I as sure as hell am not feeding off of you guys." And then, as if to prove me wrong, my stomach gave off a humongous growl to show them that I was, in fact, starving. The growl was so loud it made the entire room shake. My friends were all smirking at me and giving me a look that said I told you so.

I was starving in actual fact but I still wasn't going to feed off them so I said, "Yes, so maybe I am starving but there is a greater chance that the Earth eats itself than for me to feed off of you." But my friends were expecting this answer so that's when Carla pulled out a needle. A needle. Where in hell did she get that from, I mean we are in SCHOOL.

She inserted the needle and pulled straight through her arm revealing a line of blood. That's when a lost it. I couldn't resist the smell of the sweet, intoxicating blood and rich, delicious texture. I ran to her arm at super speed and plunged my fangs into her arm. She let out a little shriek of pain but I just couldn't stop yet, the taste was too good and was, apparently, clouding my senses at the same time.

I couldn't hear her until it was too late. My math teacher, Ms Erika, ran through the door to see what all the noise was. She caught me feeding and that was the only thing that stopped me. She was staring at me wide eyed, but that was not what amazed me. It was the look she had in her eyes. The look told me that she was shocked, but not shocked that vampires existed, no she already knew about that, she was shocked that I was one.

She ran through the door straight into the teacher's lounge and I used my super hearing to snoop into their conversation. Super hearing, I still can't get used to that. I was amazed at what I found out when I listened in. All of my teachers knew vampires existed ad all of them hated them. Even my principal hated them, but get this, she apparently also is one and hates herself for getting turned.

Well this is going to make being a vampire at least 50 times more difficult. Being a vampire is starting to became waaaayyyyy more than I bargained for.

 **How will she react to this news? How will the teachers react to the news? And what will be waiting for her when she gets home? All these questioned and more answered next chapter. Also please review and tell me what you think and what you would like to see next chapter.**

 **I also would like to give a shout out to camillevedelsby. Thanks for reviewing. I will probably update tomorrow.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- The Vampire Hunting Vampire

Nicky's POV

I am sitting on my bed and reflecting on the suckish day I had at school. Well it wasn't all suckish, I mean at least she knows that her friends are sticking by her whether she was a blood-sucking monster from their nightmares or not. But there was also the fact that she would be hunted down at her own school. That kinda sucked big time.

I am listening and enjoying the silence, when all of a sudden I hear this scream of torture and, get this, it's coming from my house. I move towards the sound and it seems to be coming from the huge painting that we have next to the staircase. That's weird I'm thinking but then it hit me, it's a secret room. Now I just have to find out how to open it.

Than the answer hit me like a sudden stroke of inspiration an artist gets. I grabbed the left corner of the painting and pushed it upwards revealing a hidden passage. If I were still human right now I would probably be scared out of my wits and run to the other side of the house for fear of losing my life to where that dreadful sound was coming from. If I was still human, which I'm not, I thought to myself. But I'm not. I mean what's the worst that can happen. I have super strength, so I can fight off people no problem, I have super speed, so I can run away from trouble no problem and I have super hearing, so I can hear an attack before it even happens.

So that is my, against my better judgment, I went in. And I immediately wished I didn't. Immediately when I entered I saw there were 2 rooms. The first one right after the entrance and the second one is right after that. I immediately kept on going till the entrance to the second room. But as soon as I saw what was happening in that room I stopped right in my tracks. I my God. Nooooo. Just when I thought being a damn vampire couldn't be harder. WHHYYYY?

Ok, so I think I best explain what I saw because right now your probably just sitting there saying "WHAT IS HAPPENING?" So let me explain my shocking discovery. I was not wrong, there were screams coming from this room inside MY HOME. In the room filling with screams I saw my parents torturing a teenage boy for information. The boy, which I know recognised to be my friend Max, was chained with chains stuck to the wall and he was trying to escape with all his strength, which I have to say he looks really strong. But there was something else that shocked me to my very core.

The way they were torturing Max. They were cutting off whole areas of skin, but after a few minutes the skin would grow back and heal itself. Oh my God. Max is a vampire. My parents know about vampires. My parents are vampire hunters. Or at least that's what the books I found in the room said. I took them back to my room and read through them. It held a list of all the vampire hunters are family has ever had, and it is a looooonnngg list. The next part though was also shocking. According to the book my parents are going to tell me about vampires and start training me to be a vampire hunter along with my cousin, Carl, THIS EVENING.

So my first reaction is to tell them that I am in fact a vampire and will not hunt vampires. I mean they are my parents, they love me, they'll understand. Wont they? I was almost certain that I will tell my parents that I am a vampire but then I turned to the next page of the book, well it was actually more of journal, and stopped cold.

It was about this case they had. Apparently once one of my mother's ancestor's daughter had been turned into a vampire. They didn't kill her, no, but let me tell you that it my opinion what they did is a hell of a lot worse. They practically burned her alive over and over her, stopping the sunlight only just before she was about to die. (Just though I should tell you the reason I don't burn in the sun is because the vampire who turned me left me a daylight ring, which are spelled a witch.) Anyway, they kept on repeating this until she was immune to the sun and they would never allow her to have a drop of blood, they instead gave her some sort of substitute to keep her as human as possible. Also they killed her at the age she was supposed to die if she was human. Horrible, right?

Anyway, I made up my mind. I will pretend, with my parents that I am still human and become a vampire hunter. Figures, I have to be a vampire that hunts vampires. So the evening came. They took me to the room and explained everything I already knew to me. They also told me I have to start vampire hunting training with my cousin from tomorrow. _Fun_ I thought to myself sarcastically.

They also took me to see Max to show me that, in fact, vampires are real. At that point Max started laughing and laughing and said "The vampire hunter's daughter is one of us, look at that!" At those words I froze and became incredibly tense. My mom though replied by saying "My daughter is not one of you, demon. And one more word out of you and I will cut your tongue out."

Now it's midnight and I can't sleep. I know what I have to do! I sneak out of my room and into the torture chamber of doom (yeah, that's what I'm calling it.) I enter and find Max staring at me with a painful expression. "How long have you been like me?" Max asked. "Three days," I said bitterly. Max continued by saying "Oh so you're a new-born. Oh and can you help me now. Vampire hunter or not I am still your friend so please give me a hand."

I easily cut the chains with my super strength and helped him out. I knew though that I had to make it believable that Max escaped, so I grabbed the bottle of blood and drank three quarters of it than threw the rest along with the bottle right in front of where Max was just being kept prisoner. Max then said "You know, you could have offered me some. I'm starving." I quickly replied "Your lucky I'm putting my ass on the line for you. I could have just left you here to rot. Now get out of my house so I can go to sleep."

 **How will training go? Will they find out she is a vampire? Who is Luke? All of these questions answered next update. Also please review and guess who Luke is. The first person who guesses it correctly gets a shout out next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- The Truth Is Relieved

Mattie (Nicole's friend's) P.O.V

Darn it. I got the news that Nicky is a vampire yesterday. I was sitting in my room reflecting on all of this, I mean finding out your best friend is a blood-sucking vampire is a lot to process. Suddenly a memory hit me. It was Alec. He is Nicky's boyfriend and my best friend, in fact Nicole met him through me. The memory was about 2 years ago- before Nicky even met him. I was at his house and we were playing video games together in his room. Suddenly he grabs me by the throat and slams me into a wall. His eyes are blazing red and he has a set of fangs.

He then said to me, "So Mattie, as you probably can tell I am a vampire and have been for three years now. I am not telling you this for fun. No in fact I will make you forget till the time is right, so that then I won't have to explain the entire thing to you. But I just want you to know that I am one of the good vampires and I only feed of animal blood." I gulped and was staring at the floor. Damn my best friend was a vampire. Just then he pulled my chin and made me stare directly into his eyes. His eyes got smaller and then went back to their regular size.

He kept eye contact with me and said "You will forget this entire thing and you won't remember it until you find out vampires are real in the future. We were just playing video games and that is all you remember". And just like that I had forgotten, until now. I only have one option, I have to kill Luke with a stake to the heart. Why would I kill my best friend you may ask. Well the answer is quite simple: because he is obviously one of the bad vampires, even if he said otherwise. I mean if he were good he wouldn't have treated me like that, Nicky never treated me like that. I grab the stake I made to kill him and set out with my friends. I had already told everyone except Nicky about the memory and they were all in on the plan. I couldn't tell Nicky, it would crush her.

Nicky P.O.V

I am out with my friends. My boyfriend Alec currently has his arms around my shoulders and his cousin slash best friend Alex (I know, weird that their names are so similar right?) was sitting by his side. We were having a picnic and we were at a place, completely isolated, nobody comes what was that. Oops my fangs just came out and punched a hole through my tongue, that is a sure sign that I am starving. I tell everyone that I need some space and rush away. Time to empty a blood bag!

Third Person P.O.V

All of Nicky's friends joined together side by side exactly as Nicky left. It was now or never. They were facing Alec and Alex who were just staring at them obviously not knowing what was going on. Good, all the friends thought, at least we have the element of surprise. At that moment Mattie grabbed the stake from her jacket and lunged at Alec trying but failing to plunge it into his heart. His vampire reflexes were just too fast for her. He grabbed her arm before it reached his chest and before she knew it she was pushed against a tree.

Her friends were about to run at him in attempt to help her but suddenly, in the blink of an eye, Alex was in front of them keeping them away and using his strength to push them down. Shit, Mattie bitterly thought, he is one of them too. Alec was staring curiously at her, there was also amusement in his eyes as she was struggling to break free of his solid rock grip. He started asking, well more like demanding Mattie to who the vampire was which broke his compulsion. He was about to compel her into telling him who when there was a rustling noise behind him. Alec and Alex and all the rest turned around and their jaw dropped at what they saw.

Alec's P.O.V

Nicky was standing there. Her golden hair glowing like it never glowed before. Her eyes were blazing bright red and her fangs were out reveling a trail of blood snaking down from her mouth. My jaw dropped at the sight of my girlfriend like that and I accidentally released my hold of Mattie's neck and Mattie fell to the floor on her knees.

"How could you!" Nicky yelled making the entire forest we were in rumble. "How could I what," I replied, not getting what reason she had to be mad at me. This reply however infuriated her more and soon she was yelling like she never yelled before. She yelled "HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME YOUR A VAMPIRE? IF I KNEW VAMPIRES EXISTED MAYBE I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN TURNED TWO DAYS AGO. THIS IS ALL ON YOU." I just stood there shocked at what she was saying. I mean how could my sweet, innocent girlfriend be a monster like me.

As soon as Nicky calmed down a little I had still said nothing. I didn't manage to say anything however before she told me "Oh and by the way we're through. Don't talk to me anymore." And with that she super sped away. "Wait" I yelled, even though I knew she was probably already miles away. However using my super hearing i picked up Nicky saying "Just leave me alone, Alec."

Her friends then explained the whole situation and what happened to her to me. I am now laying on my bed thinking about this whole situation. I am a monster and I have been for the last five years, since I turned. But Nicky can't be, she is the thing that keeps my humanity in check. Without her I would loose my humanity and go onto a ripper stage were I don't care who I kill and kill nearly everyone that I meet. I have a horrible feeling in my stomach telling me that this is gonna happen to my Nicky. I just know she is going to lose her humanity.

That's why I am not giving up on her. I love Nicky and I have since the day I met her a year ago, when we started daing. You have to be crazy not to like Nicky, she is extremely gorgeous (one of the prettiest in her school), has an amazing personality and is also a straight A student. I made up my mind. I am not giving up on my Nicky and I will do whatever it takes to get her back and to keep her humanity in check. Keeping her humanity in check is my top priority because I know that if she shuts down her humanity I will not hesitate to do the same to mine. And that can NEVER happen.

 **AN: So what do you think? Love or have. Please review and favorite slash follow the story. It would mean the world to me! I have also published this story on .com using the same title. Pls check it out. Till next time!**


	7. Last AN

Last A/N

 **Hey. So I know I haven't updated in like forever but I wasn't feeling the story anymore. I am starting a new one called 'Vampire Royalty? Not Possible' Check it out if you liked this one. It will be in the past tense as I feel it sounds better than the present. Thanks to everyone who has ever left a review on the story – ly all xxxx**


	8. ATTENTION

p style="text-align: center;"strongATTENTION ALL 'THE CHALLENGES OF BEING UNDEAD' READERS. THIS IS TO ANNOUNCE THAT THE FIRST CHAPTER OF MY NEW STORY 'VAMPIRE ROYALTY? NOT POSSIBLE' IS OUT. I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AT LEAST ONCE A WEEK IF NOT MORE OFTEN SO STAY TUNED!/strong/p 


End file.
